TiNx is a ceramic that is electrically conductive. It is especially useful in devices having a member desired to be both mechanically and electrically superior. For example, the deformable or deflectable elements of microelectromechanical devices are desired to have reliable and robust performance, which suggest the use of stiff, strong ceramic materials with high melting temperatures. However, in many applications, it is necessary for the deformable or deflectable elements to perform multiple functions, some o which may require properties found only in materials that are mechanically inferior. For example, a deformable hinge and deflectable mirror plate of a micromirror device may be required to be electrically and or thermally conductive, which would necessitate utilization of a metallic material. Compared to ceramic materials, common electrically conductive materials that commensurate with the commercial fabrication facilities for microelectromechanical devices are generally inferior in mechanical properties including strength and creep resistance.
Therefore, what is needed is a TiNx material with low compression and a method of making the same.